


Truth be Told

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020, Gen, Prompt: Immaculate Conception, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss the Immaculate Conception.  Jim finds out what it really means in the church.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - Bodhi Day or Feast of the Immaculate Conception prompt





	Truth be Told

Blair came waltzing into the loft very happy and asked Jim, “Did you ever wonder what the Immaculate Conception was?”

“Not really Chief, why?”

“I brought a paper with some fascinating news on it. Read it.” Blair handed the paper to Jim. He read it aloud.

“On December 8th, many countries including Argentina, Austria, Chile, Colombia, Italy, Malta, Portugal and Spain celebrate the Feast of the Immaculate Conception with a public holiday.”

“In the Philippines in 2017, President Duterte signed a law that declared the Solemnity of the Immaculate Conception on December 8th as a national holiday in recognition of the Filipinos’ strong devotion to the Blessed Virgin Mary. This has now become a special working day.”

“This day is also a holiday in Panama, who celebrate Mother's Day with a public holiday on the Feast of the Immaculate Conception. Guam also observe a public holiday to venerate a statue of Mary on December 8th.” 

“The Immaculate Conception is a day whose meaning is often confused. By the sounds of it, one would think we would celebrate the day Jesus was conceived. On the contrary, it is the day that the Blessed Mother Mary was conceived.” 

“If you think about it, December 8th is unlikely to be the date that Jesus was "conceived". It is the Feast of the Annunciation that celebrates the visit of the Archangel Gabriel to the Virgin Mary to announce to her that she would become the mother of Jesus. The date of the Feast of the Annunciation is March 25th - nine months before Christmas Day. Once the date of Christmas was finally accepted, then the March 25th was a no-brainer to be the date of the annunciation.”

“You’re right, Chief, this was very interesting. I had no idea, I thought it was about Mary conceiving, not her mom. A lot of places sure celebrate it, don’t they? But not here in the US.”

“Jim, they do have a day set aside at their churches for March 25th and December 8th. Those who truly believe this can worship and talk to others that believe in it.”

“Well, now we both know. It’s good to find this stuff out now and then. Thanks, Chief.”


End file.
